The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to medical devices and methods, and in particular to balloon catheters and methods of using thereof in treating aneurysmatic aortae.
In an aortic aneurysm a portion of the aorta is dilated to over 1.5 times its normal size, resulting is an underlying weakness in the local aortic wall, which can lead to rupture. Upon rupture, the resulting massive internal hemorrhage may lead to shock and death within minutes. Abdominal aortic aneurysm (“AAA”) is the most common form of aortic aneurysm located within the abdominal cavity. Another common form is thoracic aortic aneurysm found within the chest. Thoracoabdominal aortic aneurysms involve both the thoracic and abdominal aorta.
Endovascular aneurysm repair (“EVAR”) involves the placement of an expandable stent graft within the aorta to treat aortic disease without operating directly on the aorta. EVAR is currently the most common technique for repair of AAA, accounted for 78% of all intact AAA repair in the United States in 2010.
EVAR procedures involving contrast injections are routinely performed through a separate high flow diagnostic catheter, such as a pigtail catheter. Blood flow rate in the aorta, being the widest blood vessel in the body, is relatively very high. This results in rapid dilution of the injected contrast media. Therefore, in order to adequately image the aorta and its branches, as well as the stent graft and its deployment and positioning, large amounts of contrast media are continuously injected in high rates. Contrast administration is a common serious complication in EVAR causing contrast induced nephropathy and acute renal failure.
Exemplary relevant teachings by the same applicant/assignee of the present disclosure are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,755; and in WIPO PCT Pat. Appl. Int'l. Pub. Nos: WO 2014/009809, and WO 2014/113257.
In spite of existing teachings and practices in the field of treating aneurysmatic aortae, there is an on-going need for developing and practicing new and improved techniques thereof.